Lost cause
by Devyn-Atkins
Summary: Jane's half human and half vampire. Jane falls in love with Maura but has her heart broken and leaves. "You see when a half human half vampire like me has their heart torn it creates a monster, my human side doesn't stand a chance to stay dominant unless I leave and get back to me. I don't know when I'll be back but know I will always be watching over you. I love you Maura Isles"


Lost cause

**AN: This just came to me.**

Chapter 1 - My Fault

_**(I took a walk on a Saturday night, Fog in the air, just to make my mind seem clear where do I go from here? I see my breath pushing steam through the air, shaking hands run through my hair, my fears, where do I go from here?)**_

Wedding are meant to be happy times and at Maura Isles' wedding everyone was happy. Except Jane Rizzoli every minute the wedding continued her heart broke more and more. The reason her heart broke was because she was deeply in love with the medical examiner but Maura doesn't know, its not something Jane would ever be willing to tell her. There best friends and with best friends you don't cross that line because if you do the shit hits the fan.

Jane watched as Maura and Greg (her husband) danced together as everyone watched them enjoy their first dance, Jane knew it was nearly time to leave but a few more minutes couldn't hurt could they? In fact they could see Jane was very different from other people, she was half human half vampire the only one of her kind. Of course her co-workers knew they had to because not all there homicides were done by humans and Maura knew she was Jane's best friend of course she knew.

There was one thing Nobody knew because Jane is half human she has emotions, she tries to control them but it doesn't always work. The worst thing was that her human side overruled her vampire side when it came to emotions well except one emotion and that was love. That's why Jane was going to leave without a word it was too hard for her to stay.

_**(Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other. My fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other.)**_

Maura and Greg finish there dance and Maura makes her way over to Jane and gives her a hug.

"Can you believe it I'm married Jane!" Maura squealed in delight.

"I can believe it Maura I saw the whole things." Jane said as the pain in her chest grew stronger.

Maura being Maura and knowing Jane so well knew she was in pain. Maura felt Jane's whole body tense.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura asked worry evident in her voice.

"Nothing I'm fine you should go back to your husband Maura." Jane replied as she leant on a table to keep her upright.

"Obviously you're not fine c'mon we're off to the bathroom." Maura said dragging Jane to the bathroom.

As the got to the bathroom Maura locked the door and Jane fell to her knees.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura asked kneeling down next to Jane.

"Maura step back now." Jane replied as Maura stepped back.

Next thing Maura knew Jane was screaming in pain and a heart-shaped light coming out of her chest and breaking in half. One half going back into Jane the other half crumbling to ash as Jane fell to the floor.

"Jane what just happened?" Maura asked helping Jane up.

"My heart." Jane replied putting her hand on her chest.

"What about it?" Maura asked.

"I just lost half of it." Jane replied still in pain.

"Why though? And how?" Maura questioned.

_**(Walking down to the water's edge, asking why I'm here instead of home, now I stand alone. I stop to stare at the ocean side I'm breathing in just to feel its side with his like you were here with me.) **_

"It doesn't matter right now it's your wedding we'll talk later yeah?" Jane replied.

"Fine but you're not getting out of this talk, not pick up your heart ash so I can analyse it." Maura said as both women left the bathroom.

Jane and Maura went back to the wedding the night went on without a glitch except Maura keeping a close eye on Jane. As Maura was talking to guests Jane slipped out of the room and went to Maura hotel room and left her heart that has turned to ash and a letter. It was going to be hard but Jane couldn't stay any longer she was about to leave the room when Maura came in.

"Jane I've been looking for you, what are you doing here?" Maura asked.

"Shouldn't you be out there enjoying you wedding?" Jane replied.

"Don't deflect and I'm changing into my after party clothes." Maura said.

"I was just putting my bag of ash in your bag." Jane said praying Maura didn't question her even more.

"Help me out of my wedding dress please?" Maura asked.

"Sure you know you really do look stunning." Jane said helping Maura out of her dress but now she wish she hadn't because underneath Maura's dress was honeymoon lingerie.

Maura put her dress neatly over a chair and put on her after party dress.

"C'mon then its party hour." Maura said excitedly.

"It's party time Maura" Jane corrected as they left the room.

_**(Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other. My fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other.)**_

Jane watched on as the party slowly died out deciding this was the best time to leave. Jane left into the darkness without being spotted, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as long as she was away from here. Maura was saying goodbye to the last of her guests when she realised Jane was nowhere to be seen. Maura made her way to her hotel room and rang Jane she was met with the detectives voicemail, Maura then looked around the room and spotted an envelope sticking out of her bag. Her name was written on the front in Jane's handwriting, Maura sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Maura,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to anybody in person but I just couldn't do it. You must be wondering where I've gone but the truth is I really have no clue. I know you'll also want to know why I left, I left because my heart has been broken and not intentionally. I bet your wondering who broke my heart and as much as it pains me to tell you I have to._

_I fell in love with you Maura isles and I never told you because well I figured you'd never feel the same, I know you didn't mean to break my heart but us vampires are a strange bunch of creatures. When we were in the bathroom and my heart was ripped in two that as the last straw I couldn't stay anymore, for your safety and everyone else's including mine. _

_You see when a half human half vampire like me has their heart torn it creates a monster, my human side doesn't stand a chance to stay dominant unless I leave and get back to me. I don't know when I'll be back but know I will always be watching over you. I love you Maura Isles always have and always will._

_Good luck for the future all my love,_

_Jane._

_P.S be careful with that bad of ash it unpredictable._

_**(Oh it's on the wall, it's loud, it's in the brightest light, it's when the world is moving. Oh it's in the faintest cry, It's in the lovers' eye, It's when I need you most, And don't you know, Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other. My fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other. Is it my fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other. My fault, is it my fault? We've been missing each other, we've been missing each other.)**_

**AN: so please let me know what you think reviews are welcomed very much. **


End file.
